Sonny With a Chance of Cookies
by Sunneshine123
Summary: When Chad has to come to Sonny's house, things are going to go wrong... What happens with a certain boy and a camera? Read and review! Warning: Channy and Fluffiness! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Sonny Munroe, you are not a genius

This is my first fanfic ever so please don't flame me! More chapters with reviews. :) Have fun reading!

I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

Chapter 1

S.P.O.V

I walked into the cafeteria with a wide smile on my face. My famous chocolate chip cookies…

_Mmm… So good! Not even Chad could spoil this moment._

"Hey Sonny,"

_Speak of the devil._

"What do you want?"

"A bite of your cookie. Looks good, just like you."

_Stupid Chad… Messing with my emotions… Who does he think he is! He definitely isn't getting any of __**my **__cookie._

"No! Get your own" I said while crossing my arms.

"Really Sonny, really?" Looking at me with those deep… blue… sparkly… _Wait Sonny! Snap out of it! Stop staring at his beautiful-No ugly- eyes_

Suddenly I snapped out of the trance Chad had put on me.

"You were so lost in my eyes!" Chad said while laughing and taking a bite out of cookie… _What! A bite out of my cookie? How did he get it? _

"I was **not **getting lost in your eyes!"

"So what were you doing?" Chad said with a smirk.

_Stupid Chad…_

"Umm… I was simply checking if you had dust in your eyes."

_Great Sonny. Excellent excuse._

"Really Sonny, really?"

_Damn Chad! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid…_

"Give me back my cookie anyway!"

"So you admit to being mesmerized by my eyes…"

_OK. I'm officially in a bad mood…_

"Maybe a little."

"Yes I knew it! Allison Munroe has officially been mesmerized by my eyes!" Chad started shouting.

"Chad!" I hissed.

"Shut up!" I hissed again.

"Why should I?"

"Because… I'll give you a dozen of those cookies if you shut up NOW."

_Whew…_

"Deal."

_The way to a man's heart __**is **__through his stomach… Sonny Munroe you are a genius!_

"Sonny,"

"Yes Chad!"

"Where should I pick them up?"

_Sonny Munroe- You are not a genius…_

So what did you think? Did you like the ending? My first chapter so hit that review button!

Thanks,

Sunneshine123


	2. Makeover courtesy of Tawni Hart

**Second chapter! Please review. Don't forget it's my first fanfic. ****Thanks to edwardrocks1901 my first reviewer!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

Chapter 2

S.P.O.V

"Sonny,"

"What Chad?"

"Where should I pick up the cookies?" Chad asked me.

"My house tonight-Is that Ok?"

"Sure."

"So is it a date?"

_What did I just say? Did I ask THE Chad Dylan Cooper on a date? Wow… This is a new low. My day just can't get any worse._

"It's a date." Chad flashed me what was supposed to be an "award winning" smile.

_OK, my day just got worse…_

_**Later that evening…**_

S.P.O.V

"Tawni, I have a complete fashion emergency! Can you please come over?"

_Please let her come… Please! _

"I would, but I'm in the middle of applying my Coco Moco Coco lip gloss, and you know how important that is to me."

Tawni replied in her usual "selfless" way.

"I'll buy you a new tube of Coco Moco Coco if you come over…"

"I'm there! See you in 10."

_Bribery always works._

_**15 minutes later…**_

"_Ding Dong"_ My doorbell rang.

_It must be Tawni-she always has to be "fashionably" late._

I opened the door to find Tawni standing with a massive suitcase which I presumed to be full of clothes.

"Tawni! I didn't want you to bring clothes!" I shouted exasperated.

"This isn't clothes; it's just make up,"

_Tawni has a lot of make up…_

"The clothes are in another suitcase!" Tawni said.

"Just bring your stuff in."

We walked into the sitting room only to see my brother Jacob sitting on the sofa playing his X-box.

"Jacob! Why are you still downstairs? I thought I told you to stay in your room until my date is over." I exclaimed.

_Chad can meet my 12 year old brother another day._

"But Sonny, I wanted to meet Chad. Please can I stay?" Jacob said with a pleading voice and puppy dog eyes.

_Damn Jacob. He knows I can't resist those puppy dog eyes..._

"Go to your room for now, but when we're ready I'll call you."

"OK. Bye Tawni."

"Bye Jacob." Tawni replied.

"Jacob! Where are the cookies?" I shouted up the stairs.

_He better not have eaten them._

"Umm… I ate them. Bye!" With that phrase he ran upstairs and barricaded himself into his room.

_And some people ask why I hate my little brother…_

I paused for a moment to let the full horror of what Jacob had done or had eaten sink in. Then, I realized that I was going to have to make some more cookies ASAP.

_This is bad-very very bad._

"Tawni, choose me an outfit NOW!" I shrieked loudly.

Tawni immediately got to work searching through my wardrobe, throwing clothes out behind her.

"I think I have the perfect cute but casual outfit…" Tawni said while advancing on me. She pushed me down onto my blue swivel chair.

"Now I'm going to do your hair, make up and clothes."

Tawni shoved into my hands a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white crop top and my baby blue Hollister top.

"Put these on while I do your hair." Tawni demanded.

We decided that my fringe would be straight on the side, and that the rest of my hair would be curled loosely. Then Tawni did my make up. I had smoky eyes with a hint of gold underneath my eyebrows. Then I applied some lip gloss to my lips and a bit of black mascara.

"Take a look in the mirror Sonny!" Tawni said, her voice barely masking her excitement.

"Wow…"

_I look amazing! Tawni really knows her stuff. She should do makeovers more often…_

"Thanks," Tawni said with a smile.

"When is Chad coming?"

"In 10 minutes." I replied.

"OK, see you tomorrow and tell me how your date goes!"

Tawni left my room and went downstairs, saying bye to Jacob in the process.

_Now how the hell am I going to make 12 cookies in 10 minutes…_

**So what did you think of the second chapter? Good, Bad or OK? Please review!**

**Thanks,**

**Sunneshine123**


	3. You are so dead Cooper

**Please review! I want to get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. ****If you read this chapter please give me a review even if it's only one word. Thanks **

**I don't own SWAC.**

Chapter 3

S.P.O.V

_Somehow I don't think I can make enough cookies in time. I guess we can make them during our date…Yay! A date with Chad Dylan Cooper! _

I was putting out all the ingredients for the cookies when the doorbell rang startling me out of my reveries. I opened the door and leaning against the frame was Chad.

_Wow! He looks gorgeous; his outfit perfectly compliments his deep, blue eyes…_

"Hey Sonny, looking good." Chad complimented me. I blushed so much I must have looked like a tomato.

"Uhh… Come right in." I stuttered.

He stepped into my house and gazed around, taking in all the pictures.

"Nice house Sonny. So what are we doing for our date?" He asked.

"First we're going to make your cookies, then we'll watch a film and after that whatever you want."

"You made those cookies?" Chad asked shocked.

_Just because I don't bake that often doesn't mean I can't bake at all!_

"As a matter of fact I did. I can bake you know." I said putting my hand on my hip.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, do you want to get started on making them? I'll teach you the recipe."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?" Chad asked.

"Oh we're SO good!"

_I love our little "arguments"!_

"Anyway, come through to our kitchen. It's not much, but it's perfect for what we need."

I gazed around our kitchen fondly, remembering many happy memories.

"Chad, you might want to take a look at the recipe first before we start baking." I said while handing him a laminated sheet. It said:

_**Ingredients**_

_350g/12¼oz unsifted flour _

_1 tsp bicarbonate of soda_

_1 tsp salt _

_225g/8oz butter _

_175g/6¼oz caster sugar _

_175g/6¼oz soft brown sugar _

_1 tsp vanilla extract _

_2 eggs _

_350g/12¼oz dark chocolate, crumbled_

_**Preparation method**_

_Preheat the oven to 190C/375F/Gas 5._

_In a bowl, combine the flour, baking soda and salt._

_In another bowl, combine the butter, sugar, brown sugar and vanilla extract until creamy. Beat in the eggs. Gradually beat in the flour mixture. Stir in the chocolate._

_Split the pliable dough into two halves, rolling each out into sausage shapes, approximately 5cm/2in in diameter. Wrap them in cling film and transfer to the refrigerator until ready to use. _

_When you are ready to bake the cookies, simply cut the log into slices 2cm/¾in thick and lay on a baking tray, widely spaced apart. Bake for 9-11 minutes._

Chad looked at the recipe for a couple of minutes and then put it back on the counter.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Why don't you start measuring the dry ingredients while I preheat the oven and measure the other ones." I replied.

_Chad shouldn't find that too hard…_

I started working and before long became engrossed in what I was doing.

C.P.O.V

I sneaked a glance at Sonny as I was measuring the caster sugar. She brushed a lock of her gorgeous, dark hair out of eyes. _She looks so cute, especially when she's concentrating… Hey! Why don't I do something to snap her out of it! _

I grabbed one of the bags of flour and crept towards her. _This is going to be so funny!_

Then, I tip toed behind her and slowly emptied some on her head…

S.P.O.V

I was starting to crack open one of the eggs, when all of a sudden I felt something land on my head. I reached up and gingerly touched my head. Looking at my hand, I realised it was flour. _How did that get there?_

I whirled round to see Chad with a bag of flour, barely containing his laughter. I narrowed my eyes into slits and glared at him, pretending to be very angry when really I wanted to burst out laughing.

"You are so dead Cooper." I hissed, slowly advancing on him. I remembered that I was still holding an egg and I formulated a cunning plan.

**So what do you think she's going to do? Anyway if you liked it PLEASE review! If you don't I won't publish the next chapter… No I will but plz review anyway! BTW the recipe isn't mine, I got it off the internet.**

**Thanks,**

**Sunneshine123**


	4. Flour, eggs and PG kisses

**Thanks to ****Teddy Bear333 and HaveyoumetTed for reviewing. Keep reviewing people! Another 3 reviews and I'll be happy.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

Chapter 4

"_You are so dead Cooper." I hissed, slowly advancing on him…_

S.P.O.V

"Ssonny?" Chad whimpered, obviously feeling very scared.

I continued striding purposely forward, forcing Chad to move back until eventually, he was pressed against the counter.

"Don't hurt me! Please!" Chad squealed in a surprisingly high voice. _Why is his voice so high? Maybe I should have filmed this…_

"Oh, I won't hurt you," Chad visibly relaxed.

"At least not THAT much." Once again Chad looked scared. _He looks like a rabbit caught in headlights!_

"Hold still and I won't hurt you too much." I commanded.

Chad froze, closing his eyes. I grabbed the egg and slammed it down on his head, causing the egg to go all over his hair. _Sonny you are good!_

"My hair! My perfect blonde hair!" Chad cried out as if egg on his hair caused him agony. After a minute of silent sobbing, Chad turned to look at me. "You're on! This war has only just started…"

I quickly turned and stole the other bag of flour. "Let the battle begin!" I yelled, giggling like a lunatic.

Chad chucked more flour on me, and ran to the other side of the kitchen laughing hysterically. To get him back, I put half the flour down the back of his shirt.

"Oh no you di'nt!" Chad said clicking his fingers on either side of his face with ever word.

"Oh yes I di-id!" I said while copying his exact movements.

I quickly ran to the side, trying to get the sugar, but Chad was faster than me, so he covered me from head to toe in flour. We continued to fight like this for a while. Then, Chad was running towards me, but he slipped on some egg on the floor. I quickly pounced on him, pinning his arms down onto the floor.

"Ha! I win!" I said triumphantly.

While I was singing happily, he flipped me over so that he was on top. "I think you'll find that** I** have won!"

We started laughing even more than before, while rolling around, trying to win. All of a sudden, we stopped with me on top of Chad. Then, it hit me how awkward this situation was.

I'm not sure who leaned in first, but instantly our faces were inches apart, within touching distance.

_It's finally happening! I'm going to kiss Chad!_

He was about to kiss me with his soft, luscious lips, so I closed my eyes automatically, preparing for the kiss.

"Seriously Sonny, keep the **action **PG until you're in your room. This is a public place you know."

My eyes instantly snapped open, and I saw him standing in front of us, with a camera and a smile dancing across his lips.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, immediately jumping off Chad, brushing off my clothes as I did so.

"Yeah, that's my name-don't overuse it." He coolly replied.

"Hey! I use that line all the time. You're pretty cool kid." Chad said.

"Thanks."

Then they did that respect thing.

"Anyway Jacob, what are you doing with that camera?"

_I hope he wasn't filming us…_

"I was filming you two." He said.

_Damn! I hope our casts don't see it… Well he better of got Chad's high pitched voice. That was hilarious!_

Jacob started walking out of the kitchen, as if nothing ever happened, but he paused when he was halfway out of the door.

"By the way Sonny, I did get Chad's high pitched voice while I was recording." Jacob said with a wink.

"Yes!"

"Damn!" Chad and I said at the same time.

Once again Jacob walked out of the door.

"I TAKE BACK THAT RESPECT!" Chad bellowed, in a futile attempt to get back at Jacob.

_Well, boys will be boys… _

**So did you like this chapter? I think Jacob is funny. You know the little brother who is mischievous but sweet (sometimes, well rarely)-that's Jacob. Please review if you like/dislike Jacob and do you think he should have a further part in the story? Review anyway though! **

**Thanks,**

**Sunneshine123 **


	5. Really Jacob, really?

**Hey ****guys! Keep reviewing! Thanks to ****dustytrails12798 for reviewing 2. Hope you like this chapter. **

**I don't own SWAC.**

Chapter 5

_Well, boys will be boys…_

S.P.O.V

"I guess we should get cleaned up. At the moment we look like ghosts!" We both laughed, releasing the awkward tension between us. _Due to a __**certain **__little brother… I can't believe him!_

"Yeah, where should I go to get a shower? I kind of need to get the egg out of my hair." Chad said, smiling at me, making my knees go weak and my heart beat wildly.

"Just go upstairs and turn left. The first room is the bathroom. My room is straight across from there but don't go in. If I'm not waiting outside, knock first. Okay?" I told him, reeling off a long list of instructions.

"Fine." Chad replied.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh we're beyond good!" I said with a smile.

_Have I said this before? I love our little arguments! Wait! Why is my heart fluttering? Why are my palms sweaty? Oh what the heck!_

Once again, we ended up leaning in towards each other.

"Shall we finish what we started?" Chad said huskily, his hot breath tickling my cheek.

_Hell yes!_

"Oh yes." I murmured

Chad leaned in even more and gently placed his soft lips on mine. I raised my arms to his neck, and let my hands roam through his perfect, blonde hair. In response, Chad dropped his hands to my waist. _Mmm… Chad._

After not quite long enough, we pulled away from each other due to lack of air.

_Stupid air. Stupid oxygen. Stupid our need for oxygen…_

All of a sudden, I heard a beep, so I looked around. Standing in front of us was Jacob, with the same camera as last time.

"Jacob! You better not have been filming that." I said, glaring at Jacob.

"Oh I was. I bet your cast mates would be **very **interested in this." He said, tapping the camera.

"Really Jacob, blackmail? This is a new low, even for you." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes Sonny. Well done!" Jacob said sarcastically, clapping his hands.

"Gold star for Sonny!"

"Ha Ha. Very funny. What do you want?" I asked, getting with my little brother.

_How does someone so small, annoy me so much?_

"I'll get back to you on that one. Bye Sonny." He said, while swiftly exiting, sensing the tension.

"Iii think I'll go take that shower now." Chad said, speaking after his long silence.

"Sure. I'll be in my room." I replied.

Chad started to walk upstairs, and I felt the sudden urge to tell him something. _Tell him what? That you love him? __**I DON'T LOVE HIM! **__Denial…__**Well maybe I do… **__I hate arguing with myself!_

"Chad!" I yelled out, to stop him going.

_Way to go Sonny!_

"Yes Sonny?" Chad said.

"Uhh…"

_Think Sonny, think!_

"Do you have shampoo for your hair?"

_Nice…_

**So did you like this chapter? Jacob was kinda mean. I'm not sure what Jacob should ask for, so if you review please give me some ideas! Also thank you to edwardrocks1901 and barnypurpledragon10 for reviewing.**

**edwardrocks1901, I agree with your second comment. LOL! **

**Thanks, **

**Sunneshine123**


	6. Sonshine, my only Sonshine

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Sorry I haven't updated in ages… Onto the disclaimer: Yay! Not really…**

**I don't own SWAC (Damn!) or the song lyrics, they belong to Johnny Cash.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 6

"_Uh… Do you have shampoo for your hair?"_

_Nice…_

S.P.O.V.

"Yeah. I always carry my special Chad Dylan Cooper shampoo, in case of hair emergencies like this." He said flashing me a smile before he left.

"Chad…" I sighed, staring dreamily into the distance.

_Sonny. Sonny. Sonny! Go into your room! Now!_

I frowned, upset that I was startled out of day dreaming about Chad.

"Stupid conscience." I muttered to myself.

I was still scowling as I walked to my room, but then I heard the faint strands of someone singing.

"Chad?" I said, wondering whether he was singing.

_You are my Sonshine, my only Sonshine_

_You make me hap-py, when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my Sonshine away._

_Wow. I never knew Chad could sing…_

I stopped listening to Chad's soft and silky voice, and went into my bedroom. Stripping off my clothes, I stepped into the shower and turned it on.

C.P.O.V.

"CHAD! YOU JUST **HAD **TO USE **ALL **THE HOT WATER DIDN'T YOU?" Sonny bellowed.

I smirked to myself, before stepping out of the shower.

I grabbed two towels and wrapped one around myself, before taking care of my number one priority. Rubbing the towel on my head, I smiled at myself.

"You are one handsome devil." I said, winking.

Then, I styled my hair to perfection, and strode out of the bathroom.

Sonny's bedroom was exactly where she said it was. I smiled to myself, as I saw the sun with her name in it, hanging on her bedroom door.

_Just like her personality…_

I raised my hand to knock on her door, when someone put their hand over my mouth, stopping me speaking.

"Don't speak, or I'll have to kill you."

**Ooh cliffie! Who's holding Chad captive?**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing! 10****th**** reviewer gets a shout out next chapter. Keep reviewing people!**

**Sorry this chapter's a bit short though. Promise next one will be longer.**

**Thanks,**

**Sunneshine123 (:**


	7. Cackling Maniacally

**I was really happy with the amount of reviews I got on the last chapter! Keep it up guys. As I promised before, go ****dustytrails12798 for being my 10****th**** reviewer! Virtual cookie for you. Also a special thank you to MiiMyselfandTime for an awesome review (yes evil is definitely on the loose… Heh heh…) and almost being the 10****th**** reviewer. Anyway onto the story: **

**Jacob: You forgot the disclaimer!**

**Me: Stupid Jacob… I almost got away with it…**

**Jacob: I'm right here you know!**

**Me: Shut up! I don't own SWAC… **

Chapter 7

_"Don't speak, or I'll have to kill you."_

C.P.O.V.

"Uh… Okay?" I said, or at least tried to say.

It came out more as "Mm… Mmhh?" (**A/N this is Chad trying to speak but his voice is muffled.) **

"Great! Lets go to my room!" An excited voice said.

_Wait! I know that voice… Jacob! Wow, he is one disturbed kid… Did he get dropped on his head when he was younger or something? _

I was roughly pushed down onto a wooden chair and Jacob bound my hands and legs to it. _Geez, there's no need to be so rough… _

He stuffed a sock into my mouth as a make-shift gag.

I tried to speak, but the gag made my words unrecognizable.

"Oh, you want me to take off the gag?" Jacob said innocently.

I nodded my head violently, hoping he would understand.

"Okay then!" He said cheerfully, while removing it.

I took a deep breath and screamed as load as I could. Almost immediately, Jacob stuffed the sock back in my mouth.

_This is disgusting… I hope Sonny heard that…_

S.P.O.V.

I was shivering in the freezing cold shower, when I heard a loud, high pitched and surprisingly girly scream. I smirked to myself, even among the cold water.

_Oh well, let him suffer._

I then proceeded to cackle maniacally.

_Wow. I never knew cackling was so much fun. No wonder witches do it constantly… _

C.P.O.V.

_Sonny didn't come. I guess she couldn't hear me. I hope Jacob doesn't do anything to bad. Calm down Chad. What's the worst he could do, he's only 11…_

Then Jacob started to speak, stopping my train of thought.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I brought you here." He said, while sitting in on a swivel chair. (**A/N Is that what they're called?) **Jacob span round so I couldn't see him.

_What the hell is going on? This is like a bad action movie…_

"MMHH!" I exclaimed.

Jacob turned again, but this time he was stroking a cat, like evil villains do.

_HUH! He really is disturbed…_

"I brought you here to question you."

"Mmh mm m mmhhmm mm mmhhm mm?" (**A/N he's trying to ask "How am I supposed to answer you?")**

"I'll remove your gag, but if you try to scream again… Well, lets just say you don't value your life."

I understood what he was saying.

Jacob removed the sock and I sighed with relief.

_That thing tastes disgusting._

"First question!" Jacob said abruptly.

"Would you ever hurt my sister?" He said.

"No! Never." I exclaimed.

"Second question! Why?"

I took a second and actually thought about it. _**Why **__wouldn't I hurt her._

Then, the answer hit me.

"Because I love her." I whispered

"Really…" Jacob said in a patronizing voice.

"Yes really! Seriously, I'm pouring my heart and soul out to you, and all you can say is really?"

"Hey! I'm asking all the questions here!" He retorted.

"Anymore questions?" I asked sulkily, resigned to the fact that I couldn't do anything.

"Nope! I think that you can date Sonny. You're a pretty cool guy."

_So that's what this was about. He wanted to protect Sonny. That wasn't so bad…_

"Thanks. You're pretty c… Uh, _interesting _yourself." I said

We laughed for a bit, and then it got awkward.

"So, are you going to let me go now?" I said hopefully.

Jacob laughed some more and I laughed with him, except it was a more a _nervous _laugh than a _funny _one.

Then, Jacob stopped laughing abruptly. He turned his cool gaze on me.

"Hell no! The fun's only just beginning…"

With those two sentences, he began cackling maniacally.

_God help me…_

**That was chapter 7. Jacob is an overprotective brother! Was that long enough for you Evann-luvs-Demi-and-Keke7892? Do you guys have any ideas as to what Jacob should do to Chad and what he should get from Sonny? I have some ideas but I'm willing to use yours. Before I forget 15****th**** and 20****th**** reviewers get shout outs and virtual cookies! Come on guys, just 6 reviews. More chapters with reviews…**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Sunneshine123 (:**

**P.S. If you're wondering why it was Jacob not James, I felt that James would make it too dramatic. Also, I want to keep this story quite fluffy and sweet. And about the cackling thing, I just wanted someone to cackle!**


	8. Make up

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the awesome reviews! A special thank you goes to ****dustytrails12798 for being the 15****th**** reviewer! Also thanks to MiiMyselfandTime for your awesome reviews! I think you're my ****favourite**** reviewer, so a virtual cookie for you too!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 8

"_Hell no! The fun's only just beginning…" _

_God help me…_

C.P.O.V.

Jacob stopped cackling and began to search for the camera.

_He better not be filming anything…_

Finally, after searching his underwear drawer for **ages**, he found his camera on the bedside table.

Jacob pressed the on button and started to talk to the camera.

"This is Jacob Munroe with the Chad Dylan Cooper!" He said, while turned the camera towards me.

"Say hi Chad!"

"Hi." I replied, in a monotonous voice.

"Today we're going to do some fun stuff with Chad!" He exclaimed while holding up a piece of paper.

_I wonder what's on the paper._

"On this sheet of paper, there are several things to do to Chad."

_Oh no. I've got a feeling that after this, I'm going to be scarred for life…_

I proceeded to close my eyes and cry quietly.

"Stop crying!" Jacob said, while slapping me in the face several times.

"Hey! This is quite fun!"

"For you maybe! Could you stop slapping me?" I shouted cheeks stinging from his painful slaps.

_What is wrong with that boy? _I thought, as I rubbed my cheeks.

Glaring at Jacob, I said, "Get on with this."

J.P.O.V. (Jacob)

Chad glared at me and said "Get on with this."

_There's no need for glaring. Seriously, all I did was slap him in the face about ten times. That's not __**that **__bad._

"Okay **Chad**." I said, glancing at the list.

_Give him a makeover including:_

_Bright red lipstick and lip gloss_

_Eye shadow_

_Mascara_

_Eyeliner_

I smirked evilly, mentally thinking about what Chad would look like.

"Uhhh, Jacob? What does that say?" Chad asked, fear evident in his eyes.

"It's not that bad, at least not as bad as the other ones." I said before smirking once again.

"By the way, I'm going to need Sonny's help, so bye!" I said cheerfully, before walking out of the room.

_Let's go find Sonny!_

Before I could forget, I went back into my room. "Chad, don't try anything, because I'll know if you do." I said, exiting the room once again.

S.P.O.V.

I finished my shower a long time ago, and got dressed. Then, I started blow drying my hair. It wasn't long until I was completely ready, but Chad still hadn't come yet.

_I wonder where he is. __**Probably fretting about his perfect hair! **_

I snorted aloud, thinking about Chad. I continued to wait for about ten minutes, but my patience wore thin. To pass the time, I started reading one of favourite books, Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer.

After a while, I became engrossed in my book, so I didn't notice the door open.

_Sonny. Sonny. Sonny! __**Shut up conscience! I'm trying to read. **_

"Sonny!" Jacob said.

"What!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my skin.

"I've been calling you for the past minute!" Jacob replied.

_So it __**wasn't**__ my conscience calling me…_

"Sorry. What do you want?" I asked.

"Just some lipstick, lip gloss, eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner." Jacob said.

"Sure."

_**Why **__does he want that stuff? _

"Why do you want that stuff? Jacob, are you gay?" I asked, shocked. **(A/N no offence to gay people)**

"No… What does 'gay' mean?"

"Nothing…" I said while laughing nervously.

_Lucky he doesn't know what it means…_

"And I want the stuff to prank Chad." Jacob replied, after looking at me weirdly.

"Oh sure! Can I help?" I said, with a smirk tugging at my lips.

"Definitely!" Jacob said with an evil smirk.

_Wow, he's just like me-in some ways at least…_

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Good, bad or alright? Please review! The 20****th**** and 25****th ****reviewers still gets virtual cookies! Ideas for stuff to do to Chad are still welcome. If u have any ideas PM me or send the idea in a review. **

**Thanks and keep reviewing,**

**Sunneshine123**


	9. Devilish and handsome

**Hey guys! I was shocked by the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter, so I would like to say a very big thank you to all the people who reviewed. **

**channyfan98-I will continue :)**

**Evann-luvs-Demi-and-Keke7892- Chad will definitely get payback one day, but maybe not in this story. Perhaps a sequel? PM me with some ideas plz!**

**GeorgieM- I agree with you, he does have slight abusive tendencies…**

**Jenny579- So true.**

**Geekquality-Cool, I might just have to steal it…**

**MiiMyselfandTime- Very good idea! **

**The 20****th ****and 25****th**** reviewers were ****Littleprincess0721 and Jenny579****and you both get a virtual cookie! **

Chapter 8

"_Definitely!" Jacob said with an evil smirk._

_Wow, he's just like me-in some ways at least…_

C.P.O.V

I started wriggling about in the chair, trying to loosen the rope, but to no avail. Instead, it bound my wrists even tighter.

I sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Soon I began to think about everything. _My life. My career. Mackenzie Falls. So Random. Blondie, Cloudy, Rainy, Weird kid and Sonny. Sonny. Sonny. The girl I love…_

Several memories of her began running through my mind, filling me with happiness.

_Her as Madge and me stealing her fro-yo so that I could hide the fact that liked her._

_Sonny getting lost in my eyes while I was lost in hers._

_Her singing Me, Myself and Time and me being surprised by her beautiful voice._

_Sonny-_

My thoughts were rudely interrupted, as Jacob and Sonny walked into the room.

_Finally! Maybe she's here to set me free!_

S.P.O.V.

Jacob and I walked into his room, and tied to a chair was Chad.

I slinked towards him, smiling as he stared at me, awestruck.

"Chad…" I whispered in his ear seductively.

"Yyyes Sonny." He said his eyes fixed to mine.

"We're going to play a game. So be good and you can get a little **something **after." I said, winking.

Jacob looked at me, raising an eyebrow as if to say:

_Where did that come from?_

I raised my eyebrow back at him to say:

_What! I'm an actress._

We continued exchanging messages with our eyebrows, completely oblivious to Chad's obvious staring. Eventually, we both noticed, and simultaneously shouted "What!" at him.

Then Jacob and I got to work. Jacob filmed everything, while I applied the make up, since I had experience.

First, I took out my bright red lipstick. Chad's eyes widened at the sight of it, and he screamed aloud.

_Why is his scream so high pitched?_

I ignored his screaming and put it on his lips.

"Smack your lips." I commanded.

Chad complied immediately, like a little puppy that doesn't know what to do.

I looked at the list of things that Jacob had given me. I saw that I needed lip gloss and eye shadow. Taking the items out of my make up bag, I could see Jacob grinning evilly. I smiled at him, and turned to face Chad.

"Time for the lip gloss and eye shadow!" I told Chad cheerfully.

His face took on a look of horror then disgust. I smiled even more.

I chose a clear lip gloss and green eyes for Chad. Once I had finished putting the stuff on Chad, I stepped back to look at him.

_He looks absolutely ridiculous!_

"You know Sonny; this lip gloss makes my lips feel softer than ever. Can I have the tube?" He said to my surprise.

"Uhh… Sure?" I said, almost questioningly.

"Thanks Sonny!" Chad said, clapping his hands.

_And I thought Jacob was weird…_

After a few minutes of being completely freaked out, I continued with the make over. I put the mascara and eyeliner on Chad, once again stepping back to scrutinize him. There were a couple of seconds of silence, before Jacob and I burst out laughing.

"Hhhee… llookks likke aaa ccclowwn!" Jacob said, barely able to speak because of his laughter.

"No… I can't… Someone give me a mirror!" Chad screamed.

I handed him a pocket mirror and Chad gasped. 

"Oh my gosh… Even as a clown I look amazing!" He said, acting conceited.

_Is that all he can say? "I look amazing!"?_

Chad continued murmuring words, sounding suspiciously like "Devilish", "Handsome" and "Chad", while Jacob and I looked on- awestruck.

Then slowly but surely, Jacob began to smirk.

"Sonny," He said, looking at me.

"I have an idea."

**What do you think of this chapter? **

**Like it. Review.**

**Love it. Review.**

**Hate it. Review. Well maybe not review…**

**Thanks,**

**Sunneshine123 (:**


End file.
